


this is falling in love (when you are worlds away)

by ayamecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I can't think of anything rn, M/M, Oneshot, big bro Nijimura, maybe a little nagst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamecchi/pseuds/ayamecchi
Summary: It was perhaps the most obvious thing to Kise. He was in love with Aomine Daiki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what to say about this?? It just came to me when I was listening to taylor swift's song.
> 
> (crossposted from my wattpad)

「you said it in a simple way,  
4 a.m., the second day,  
how strange that  
I don't know you at all.」

 

* * *

 

It was perhaps the most obvious thing to Kise. He was in love with Aomine Daiki. Somewhere in those five years that they had known each other, his puppy crush had blossomed into unrequited love.

Unrequited because Aomine Daiki certainly did not feel the same way as him. He might have had a chance at one point but now he had been friendzoned.

It didn't matter because he was okay with the whole friends-with-benefits things. Because the most fun he'd had was with the blue-haired boy and he was fine with being friends. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Aomine Daiki.

(Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd be okay.)

"So Aminecchi, why'd you call me here?" Kise smiled the brightest he could manage, leaning against his seat. He would have to hope his manager didn't find about his atrocious posture. "Did you miss me that much that you couldn't wait another week?"

Teasing was customary between the two former aces. But he kept it at a minimum this time, given that Aomine Daiki's message had been far more explanatory than normal. The blond had a feeling that bad news was to ensue.

"Yeah, so you know how i wanted to go to America to play basketball?" His crush scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I got it in."

It took Kise a moment to regain his ability to speak, giving the other boy a smile that was shaky at best. "That's great, Aominecchi!" he cheered, because _that's what friends did_. be happy for their friends, even if their hearts were shattering into pieces. "Still doesn't explain why you called me here."

( _Maybe he wants to bring you along with him. Don't be silly, we're just friends—friends who recently upgraded to friends with benefits but just friends_.)

His heart wished his thoughts were true. His mind knew they would always stay a dream that was so close, yet so far away. And the whole time, the source of his problems just sat there, trying to avoid answering Kise's question and completely oblivious to the war that was tearing Kise's heart asunder.

"Yeah well, Satsuki thinks I should do it but..." he trailed off, looking uncertain. "I asked Akashi what to do, 'cause you know, he's always been the mom and Nijimura-senpai isn't here to give me a pep talk like before."

Aomine Daiki swallowed, completely oblivious to the fact that Kise was so happy that _he decided to ask Kise for help_. "And Akashi said, 'make us proud, Daiki.' Almost thought he turned crazy again. So I asked Tetsu what his boyfriend meant and—"

"Oh," Kise interrupted him, wondering _since when did Akashi Seijurou, his former middle school basketball team captain, started dating the lovable Kuroko Tetsuya_. Then he wondered how in the world someone, who, mind you, had presence that equated to zero, _managed to get together with his crush before Kise_. "What'd Kurokocchi say?"

"I was getting to that part, Kise." Aomine Daiki scowled and Kise Ryouta wondered how it would feel to hear his first name leave those lips. "And so Tetsu told me that he was happy I was going to go places."

"I don't see the problem with that," Kise said, "four out of six are okay with it."

"Four?"

"I'm happy for you, Aominecchi." The lie tasted bitter against his tongue, fooling Aomine Daiki once more. Kise Ryouta's eyes screamed what his mouth could not but Aomine Daiki had never been good at reading situations. "And i don't really see a problem with your story."

"Actually, everyone thinks it's a good idea." Aomine Daiki glanced out the window. "I was hoping you would talk me out of it. You always seem to know me the best."

The little confession, as meaningless as it must have seemed to Aomine Daiki, meant the whole world to Kise Ryouta. Enough that he would be willingly to forget the fact that he had been last to know.

"Well, I won't because I think it's a really great opportunity for you. You'll go places, see the world..." _And leave me behind._

"You do that too, though." Aomine Daiki pointed out.

"It's..." Kise hesitated, thinking over his next words carefully. "Not fun without friends. At least, you'll have Kagamicchi and Himurocchi with you. And Nijimura-senpai too, if you think about it."

Aomine Daiki tilted his head, eyes brightening like a child on christmas eve as he realized Kise's words were indeed true. "That's right. Haven't seen the old man since last year."

"Aominecchi!" Kise Ryouta scolded, sadness swimming in his brightly colored eyes. He had always been told happiness suited him; did fate not think the same? "He's only a year older than us."

"Yeah, yeah. Want some cake?" Aomine Daiki carelessly shrugged, scanning the menu in front of him.

"Aominecchi!" _Sayonara, I'll see you whenever i can._

 

* * *

 

「i told myself, "don't get attached,"  
but in my mind i play it back,  
spinning faster than the plane  
that took you.」

 

* * *

 

Teiko hadn't been the best experience for anyone. It hadn't been fun for those who had changed nor for those who had been left behind. Aomine Daiki couldn't find himself symphathizing with any of them--except maybe Tetsu and Satsuki.

When he looked back, he remembered whirlwinds of colorful rainbows, the emptiness of a lonely heart, and the broken expressions on Tetsu and Satsuki's faces. He remembered basketball being fun and Haizaki being an annoying brat who could be decent at times. He remembered teasing Akashi without fear of getting stabbed and remembered the captain who helped them acheive their potential.

But the person he remembered most vividly was none other than _Kise Ryouta_. The model hadn't changed much from back then til now; the only difference was that instead of hounding Aomine for one-on-ones, Kise Ryouta spent his time following his new captain like a lost puppy.

(N _o, i am not jealous_ , he remembered protesting to Tetsu before Akashi mentioned that they all felt like they had grown apart. He'd mocked the redhead without fear of getting stabbed and it had felt great.)

The first time he had bumped into the model, Aomine had purposely thrown the ball so that it would hit him. At the time, he didn't understand exactly why--something about annoying know-it-alls and challenging opponents. But after Kise Ryouta joined the first string, it became clear to everyone why Teiko thrived.

Kise Ryouta may have been ridiculously overprotective of their short, teal-haired friend but Kise Ryouta would skip a year worth of bonding with Tetsu just to spend a date with Aomine. Or so he had been told by Nijimura-senpai.

That guy never did anything half-hearted. He did what had to be done and Aomine Daiki looked up to him for that. They all did. But then he left and everyone's friendship with everyone started deteriorating. And then they all changed.

Aomine, for the life of him, could not fathom why he had wanted to lose or could he fathom why he would reject Tetsu's fistbump. Maybe they really did need Nijimura-senpai to keep them in line.

"It's Kise again, isn't it?" Aomine looked up to see Nijimura Shuuzo hovering over him, two cups in hand. He handed one to aomine. "Thought I'd give you something to commemorate the fact that you managed to get through this tutoring session without falling asleep."

"Thanks." The tanned-skin male accepted the cup gratefully, taking a short sip before setting it down on the table. "Senpai..."

Nijimura Shuuzo looked at his kouhai, already knowing the question before Aomine had asked it. "We kept in touch. She kept reporting back to me and that's how I knew what was going on. It also helps that I wasn't a total asshole to her."

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Aomine stared at his cup of hot chocolate, inhaling its sweet scent. It reminded him of Kise; warm on the outside and sweet on the inside. "I scewed up and nothing's gonna happen."

"Are you talking about Teiko or the fact that you left the day after you told him you were leaving?" At the dark look his kouhai sent his way, Nijimura raised his hands in defense. "Touchy subject, I get it."

Nijimura watched Aomine sip his hot chocolate, observing his kouhai carefully. While Aomine Daiki had grown taller and his hair was a bit longer, he was still the same Aomine Daiki of Teiko. And that was where the problem layed.

"You miss him, don't you? You want to call him but you're afraid."

"Someone's been spending time with Meiko-san," Aomine teased, a small smile gracing his lips before it slipped off—transforming itself into a frown. "I talked to her about it. She said I should call Kise."

"Which leads us back to the problem: you screwed up," Nijimura stated, sighing. "Look, I've missed out on a lot but even i know you guys are still the same. Screw the fact that you fucked up. Cliche romance books that Meiko makes me read say you still have a chance."

Shooting his senpai a smirk, he replied, "Do tell, senpai."

Scowling, Nijimura Shuuzo added, "This is all Meiko, okay? And this conversation does not leave this room." Upon Aomine's half-hearted confirmation, Nijimura Shuuzo continued, "In Teiko, I was your captain so I knew what was going on. And I knew you guys weren't doing okay, so-"

"What's Teiko have to do with anything?" Aomine interrupted, taking a quick sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'm getting there," Nijimura responded, "As I was saying, you guys weren't having the easiest of times. So Meiko thinks that the reason you turned into an asshole was because you were scared like Akashi and Murasakibara. But for a different reason."

Looking his kouhai in the eye, he asked, "That true, Daiki?"

It still felt weird to hear Njimura-senpai call him by his first name but things were different in America. But somethings stayed the same and Meiko-san's uncanny ability to know the reason behind everything and anything was one of them.

Aomine Daiki nodded.

"You were afraid of getting attached, according to Meiko." Nijimura-senpai grasped the handle of his cup, drinking his coffee. "So maybe you should talk to the others. I can't always be here; Teiko proved that and Akashi is a pretty good listener..."

"I'll pass," Aomine responded shortly, though a part of him knew he'd have to sooner or later.

He heard Nijimura-senpai sigh. "Alright, if you say so. Now get back to crunching those numbers."

 

* * *

 

「taxi cabs and busy streets,  
that never bring you back to me,  
i can't help but wish you  
took me with you,」

 

* * *

 

 

Kise Ryouta always finished last—which was ironic since he got enough chocolate on Valentine's to last him a year—and the one time he had finished first, he had been ignored in favor of the more Aomine Daiki-like Kagami Taiga.

( _Jealous because Aomine-kun likes Kagami-kun better_? He remembered Kuroko Tetsuya say _, I don't think that's true at all, Kise-kun_.

He just wished he hadn't screamed out: _That's because you like Akashicchi, not Aominecchi or Kagamicchi!_ )

And because no one believed him, he thought it'd be a good idea to count. He could count the times he placed last on one hand but so could he for the times he placed first.

Last: Teiko; distance; Aomine Daiki.

First: normal.

The times he'd placed last certainly outnumbered the times he finished first. Did fate prefer Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki's equal in everything, to him, Kise Ryouta the model, Kise Ryouta the copycat of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta the friend of Aomine Daiki.

Perhaps that's where the problem layed. He was just a friend; if he copied Kagamicchi though...

"Ki-chan!" Kise tore his eyes away from the paper he had been doodling on to meet the stern eyes of the Generation of Miracle's manager/younger sister. In America, Aomine Daiki had Nijimura Shuuzo; in Japan, they had all had Momoi Satsuki. And Nijimura Shuuzo for a brief time.

Funny, how much damage a person could cause.

"Ki-chan!" the pink-haired manager called again, crossing her arms over her chest. he wondered if in some other world, he would've ended up with someone like momoi satsuki: caring, nice, and safe.

And then Kise Ryouta laughed, attracting the attentions of the other patrons in the cafe, because there was certainly no world where he did manage to end up with Aomine Daiki.

At the weird look Momoi sent his way, he replied, "Sorry, Momocchi. Just thought of something funny."

 _Aominecchi_ , he thought with a sigh.

(No, he did not blush and no, his heart didn't start beating a mile an hour.)

Momoi Satsuki smiled apologetically, handing it to him. "it's from Nijimura-senpai."

all of Kise's fantasies fell apart faster than you could say, _basketball_. The blond swallowed, staring at the imposing piece of paper in his hand.

"Did you read it?" he whispered, "Do you know what it says?"

"It said to make sure only you would read it." Momoi shook her head.

With shaky hands, he slowly opened the envelope, revealing two pieces of paper: one written in blue ink and one in black. He picked up the second one first.

"Kise," he read aloud. "If you finally get this, I've managed to convince Aomine to a) either write you a letter or b) let me handle his trash. so please if you get this, read the damn letter so I won't have to deal with a moping Aomine anymore."

Momoi and Kise exchanged silent looks. Aominecchi... _moping?_

"Maybe you should read that one in private," Momoi suggested, pointing at the letter that was undoubtedly from Aomine Daiki. The basketball stickers proved it.

Kise, still in a daze, nodded absentmindedly, grabbing the letters as he made a move to leave. "Yeah, i will."

That night, Kise Ryouta slept at eleven in the night, clutching Aomine Daiki's letter close to his heart and remembering to text the blue-haired basketball player first thing in the morning. After he got Nijimura-senpai's number from Akashi.

 

* * *

 

 

「This is falling in love  
in the cruelest way,  
This is falling for you  
and you are worlds away.」

 

* * *

 

Aomine stared blankly at the screen of his phone, silently cursing his senpai to the dark pits of tartarus—Nijimura-senpai had made him read that book and Aomine had to admit it was a good book. But ignoring his new found love for mythology, Aomine Daiki read and reread the text over and over again.

I got your letter —K

Nijimura Shuuzo sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well?" he asked Aomine, "What's it say?"

After regaining his ability to speak—was this how Kise Ryouta felt upon finding his letter?—he said, "You sent that letter, didn't you?"

Ignoring his kouhai's question, Nijimura Shuuzo added, "Kid asked for my number from Akashi. Been talking for awhile." He set his coffee mug down. "Seems to me he feels the same way. Now the question is: will you accept the olive branch?"

"Long-distance—" Aomine Daiki cut himself off, "We'd never work. Japan is an ocean away and Kise's got his modeling. I've got basketball and...it just wouldn't work out," he finished lamely.

Quirking an eyebrow, Nijimura remarked, "That's what i said to Meiko and look where we are now." Upon seeing the conflicted look on Aomine's face, he added, "Look, distance doesn't matter. Sure, time zones are a pain but I'm sure Kise will have to come to the US once or twice."

"Yeah..." Aomine trailed off, looking out the window. The scene reminded him of the time he'd told Kise about his acceptance to UCLA. except he was here to stay in America and he was with his senpai—the one he looked up to, not the annoying Wakamatsu or the creepy Imayoshi.

"Think about it." Nijimura ruffled Aomine's hair and for a moment, Aomine Daiki felt like everything was how it was supposed to be. The time before Teiko became something that needed to be talked about in hushed whispers.

"Where you going?"

Nijimura Shuuzo grinned, removing himself from Aomine's bed. "Got a date."

"You're ditching your kouhai in need for a date?" Aomine scoffed; his tone was playful, though. "Lame."

"I'll let Meiko know you need some help," his senpai called just as he was about to exit Aomine's room in their shared apartment. the middle finger that Aomine sent his way was followed with a burst of laughter.

"Lame!" Aomine yelled out, removing his gaze from the door to his phone. "Looks like I've got a call to make."

 

* * *

 

 

「New York, be here.  
But you're in London  
and I break down,  
'Cause it's not fair  
that you're not around」


End file.
